<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Anywhere With You by dudahnsk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26724265">Anywhere With You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudahnsk/pseuds/dudahnsk'>dudahnsk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Treasure Ships [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TREASURE (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:41:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26724265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudahnsk/pseuds/dudahnsk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Cause anywhere with you feels right<br/>Anywhere with you feels like<br/>Paris in the rain"<br/>- Paris in the Rain, Lauv.</p><p>A small fluff I wrote because I think I've read all of Treasure's fanfiction there is and I needed more.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Junkyu/Takata Mashiho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Treasure Ships [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Anywhere With You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/693715">Paris in the Rain</a> by Lauv.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was finally time to go home. Hyunsuk and Jihoon had decided to call it a day because of how tired Treasure had been with the comeback and all of the members had already left. Mashiho was picking up his things when he felt a pair of arms lazily wrap around his waist. He looked behind to find a very tired Junkyu hugging him from behind while laying his head on his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you comfortable over there?” He asked the tallest. To what the other only nodded. “Hyung, you are much taller than me, there is no way that’s comfortable.”</p><p> </p><p>“But you are comfortable Mashi.” </p><p> </p><p>He laughed at the answer and turned around taking Junkyu’s hands on his own. The older was entirely in black, with a hoodie covering his hair and a pout on his lips. Mashiho couldn’t stop himself from thinking about how cute the boy could be. The members were always talking about how Shiho was the cutest, but he couldn’t understand how they wouldn’t see Junkyu’s cuteness. Maybe because he was a little more chaotic, but if anything that only made him more adorable.</p><p> </p><p>“I was waiting for you.” Junkyu said.</p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t have to. Yoshi, Haruto and Hyunsuk have already left, haven’t they?” The younger said referring to Junkyu’s roommates.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, but I wanted to be with you today, unless you’re too tired…” Mashiho interrupted him.</p><p> </p><p>“I am not. We could go to my dorm and watch a movie or something.” the suggestion finally earned him a smile from his hyung.</p><p> </p><p>“I like the sound of that.” Junkyu took Mashiho’s bag from him and while still holding his hand they left the practicing room. “We should also buy something good to eat, we deserve it.”</p><p> </p><p>The two boys stopped at a market place before heading to the dorm. Once they finally got there all of the younger’s roommates were nowhere to be seen, so they decided to play some games at the living room while eating what they’d bought. After some time Doyoung, Jihoon and Jeongwoo joined them so they would watch a comedy movie. </p><p> </p><p>As it got late Junkyu resolved to sleep over and when they got in bed they just decided to listen to some music and talk. His hyung was the first to sleep and after turning off the music and setting an alarm Mashiho quickly followed his lead.</p><p> </p><p>Even while being sleepy they weren’t tired. They had recharged each other all through the evening. Sleeping, and sleeping beside each other, was just a welcome bonus.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! Thank you for reading this. I hope you enjoyed it. This is actually the first fanfiction I've ever taken courage to write, so it's very small because I was afraid to overdo it. English is not my first language so I am sorry for any mistakes.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>